Mon Cadeau De Noël
by alili lunamoon
Summary: S'il y a bien quelque chose à retenir, c'est que Noël ne devrait jamais se fêter sans amour.


De sa fenêtre, Taiyou regardait la neige tomber doucement sur l'herbe déjà blanche. C'était beau, cette vue paisible et calme, mélangée à l'ambiance de Noël. D'ailleurs, la date de cette célèbre fête approchait de plus en plus, et dans l'hôpital tout le monde était joyeux. Autant les patients que le personnel médical, chacun était jovial à l'idée de bientôt passer cette fête qui ravivait les cœurs. Mais seulement, lui, il n'était pas aussi heureux que les personnes qui l'entouraient. Tout le mode allait passer Noël en famille, et lui, il allait se retrouver tout seul. Sa mère l'ayant abandonné lui et son père lorsqu'il était tout petit et ce dernier préférant passer Noël avec des amis ou même des maîtresses plutôt que de s'occuper de son propre fils, il devait bien se résoudre à passer cette fête dans cet hôpital comme durant les autres années. Fuyuka l'avait bien invité, ayant un peu pitié de lui, mais il refusa catégoriquement. Bien qu'il connaisse très bien la jeune femme, il ne se voyait pas aller fêter Noel avec elle et sa famille. Il ne se sentirait pas à sa place. Pour lui, Noel devait être passé avec des personnes qui comptent pour nous, et avec qui cette période de fête est heureuse. Alors, en ce jour du 23 Décembre, alors qu'il ne restait que quelques docteurs et infirmières étant restés pour leur travail et leur devoir de soigner et aider, il regardait les flocons volant dans les airs, l'esprit nostalgique de l'époque où il passait Noel avec son père. Ces cadeaux qui siégeaient sous le sapin, ces cadeaux qui n'étaient rien que pour lui et qui faisaient son bonheur. Mais les temps ont changés… Ces cadeaux de joie offerts par le Père Noel sont ensuite devenus des cadeaux empoisonnés qui l'ont envoyé à l'endroit où il se trouvait maintenant. S'il n'avait pas le cœur si fragile, si il n'avait pas fait un infarctus et manqué de rejoindre l'autre monde ce jour-là, où il avait 11 ans, il ne serait pas ici à regarder la neige faire son devoir.

Un bruit de frappements sur la porte le tira de ses souvenirs. Il tourna la tête, avant de dire d'entrer à la personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Encore quelqu'un de l'hôpital qui venait le déranger. Mais lorsqu'il vit le garçon qui entra avec un grand sourire dans sa chambre, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était vraiment trompé.

\- Ohayo, Taiyou! Comment tu vas?

\- Bien… Enfin, on peut dire ça… C'est gentil d'être venu me voir, Tenma.

\- Bah, c'est quand même la moindre des choses! Lui répondit-il alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux sur le lit.

\- Oui...

\- Tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu as l'air... triste.

\- C'est juste que... Je vais encore passer Noël ici, tout seul...

\- Comment ça?! Je t'invite, si tu veux! Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici tout seul.

\- Vraiment?! S'exclama le roux en rougissant.

\- Mais oui!

\- ...Non, c'est bon, je ne veux pas déranger ta famille.

\- Bah, tu sais, je le passe juste avec mon chien et avec Aki, je suis sûre que ça ne lui dérangera pas que tu viennes!

\- Je ne sais pas...

Passer Noël avec le capitaine des Raimons... C'était quelque chose qui jusque là lui semblait impossible. Mais... Ce serait si bien... Il fallait se l'avouer, il ne pouvait pas résister au charme de ce garçon. Oui, il était tout bonnement amoureux de Tenma Matsukaze. Il avait été le seul à souvent venir lui rendre visite, à lui redonner le sourire lorsqu'il était désespéré. Celui qui faisait battre son cœur et qui l'empêchait de s'éteindre.

\- Mais si! Tiens, regarde, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!

À ces mots, le brun sortit de sa poche une petite boîte entourée d'un papier cadeau vert et d'un ruban rouge.

\- Cadeau!

\- C'est... Pour moi..?

\- Mais oui! Vas-y, ouvre-le! Dit Tenma, pressé que son ami découvre son présent.

Taiyou ouvrit doucement le papier cadeau, avant de découvrir une boîte... Entourée de morceaux de scotch de toutes parts.

\- ...C'est un piège, ton truc, là!

\- Oui, bon, ça va... J'ai peut-être eu un tout petit peu de mal à l'emballer!

Taiyou lâcha un petit rire, avant d'essayer de déballer son cadeau, ou autrement dit de retirer tous les bouts de ruban adhésif. Au bout d'une minute, il réussi enfin à ouvrir cette boîte, avant de trouver un l'intéreur un joli bracelet en cuir avec écrit dessus : _Sakka Yarouze! Joyeux Noël, Taiyou!_

\- Merci, Tenma! Dit-il en rougissant et en se le mettant.

\- Joyeux Noël! Il te plaît, au moins?

\- Bien sûr! Et puis, il vient de toi...

Il regarda le garçon aux cheveux chataîns foncés, qui souriait de son habituel sourire irrésistible qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

\- Tenma... Moi aussi, j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Ah bon? C'est qu-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le roux avait doucement posé ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes. Il ne bougea pas, peut-être était-il sous le choc, ou peut-être savourait-il cet agréable contact. Sans doute les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Taiyou déscella leur lèvres, le rouge aux joues tout autant que celui qu'il avait en face de lui. Sans attendre, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, sentant la chaleur qu'émanait son corps. D'une voix douce, il sussura :

\- Je voudrais pour tout au monde passer Noël avec toi. Je t'aime, Tenma...

Le garçon lui rendit son étreinte, avant de sourire et de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël qu'on ne m'ai jamais fait...


End file.
